A new sister
by Black-Alchemist101
Summary: Colonel Roy Mustang sat in his office, flipping through recent files he never had a heart to get to. Stacks of unsigned documents littered his desk, making himself look shambolic and unorganized. But of course he always was. A few stacks of books were piled around his desk, alchemical or not. It wasn't a very good day for the Colonel; he had just been informed by General Hakuro ove


Chapter One – The New State Alchemist

Colonel Roy Mustang sat in his office, flipping through recent files he never had a heart to get to. Stacks of unsigned documents littered his desk, making himself look shambolic and unorganized. But of course he always was. A few stacks of books were piled around his desk, alchemical or not. It wasn't a very good day for the Colonel; he had just been informed by General Hakuro over the military phone line about the upcoming State Alchemist Exam. An event the man really didn't care for at the moment, but accepted his superior's orders.

General Hakuro sent the participant list over to Mustang's office, hoping he'd pick a certain contestant to sponsor. It was a pretty long list, it contained alchemists from all over the country. One was Ishvalan, but the flame alchemists knew he wouldn't stand a chance since Amestris still didn't count Ishvalans as humans. Another was a Cretan, another a local Amestrian, Xing, Aerugo, and Drachma. The names were unknown and long, something the Colonel hated about looking for a prestige alchemist.

Roy skimmed the small mass of pinned papers, searching for names and descriptions about that young, middle-aged, or old alchemist. On the left of each name was a small, black-and-white picture of the experimenter, making it just the slightest easier. As the man ran his finger down the final page of the disordered stack, his idly eyes focused on one particular name. One he hasn't seen in a while, or in a week… Elric.

The young and proud womanizer smirked and folded back the papers, making it as neat and tidy as possible. The Flame Alchemist wondered why someone by the name of Elric would be attending the upcoming event. The Elric brother's mother died, they never spoke of any relatives, so the Rockbells took care of the two. The boys' father had left them when the two were only young toddlers, leaving an undetectable tracing of his return. So, who was this _Elric_? Could it be someone acting like on the two brothers, hoping to obtain wealth from the military? Insane, the name was not that of Edward or Alphonse. It was different, feminine.

Mustang ran a gloved hand through his black hair, his eyes dark as they were lost in thought. He hadn't even noticed that a fellow soldier walk in his office and hand a small slip of paper to his loyal First Lieutenant, who saluted in sync with the soldier. After the unnoticed soldier wandered out of the office, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye steadily walked up to Roy.

"Sire." The woman saluted with precision, her facial expression masked and blank. Roy's thoughts rang out, reality smacking his face. He glanced up at Hawkeye.

"Yes, what is it?" he hadn't noticed his voice was warn-out and horse.

"Sargent Murrow reported that someone is willing to meet with you." Riza's voice was flat, the perfect soldier.

Roy raised an eyebrow, then looked at his work in front of him. "Tell him to beat it, I'm busy."

"The message is urgent, sir. An Elisha Elric."

Elisha Elric. The name second to last on the evented list, someone he was interested in meeting shows up like a lost pup. The man flashed a signature smirk on his lips.

"Then tell the kid to come in."

Riza nodded, heading for the office doors. She was interested in the child as well, having the same surname as the Elric brothers. Never had they once mentioned another relative, nor a sibling. This would be an interesting occasion, Hawkeye just hoped no one but the Colonel took her under order. Roy Mustang was a good man, he would protect the new soldier. He did for the brothers.

o0o

End of first chapter… You can delete this, and the o's.


End file.
